Wireless spectrum for RF data transmissions is scarce due to massively increased demands. Therefore, methods that can improve spectral utilization are needed. Spectrum sharing and local reuse are two ways to gain improvement, as well as signal design and detection technology advances. Digitized data is often transmitted using baseband tuning and filtering at a receiver. Filter tuning rejects by attenuation most other frequencies that are outside of the channel passband. However, tuning by filtering limits the data rate that can be transmitted in a band of spectrum, as the baseband content cannot change rapidly because it is being averaged over time by the filter.